One World to Another
by slypirate08riku
Summary: She returned to her world, never to go back to Narnia again. Fate has other ideas and may bring them together again as rebels and the Giants from the North are raging battles. Susan/Caspian
1. In One World

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of C.S. Lewis's except those that I created on my own.

A/N: I would like to thank my editor for butchering my story so I could make it better for you guys' eyes….if that sounded right. A good chunk of the things she said were in the back of my mind. I just wasn't sure if I was right….

* * *

"_**I wish we had more time together."**_

Brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes, Susan Pevensie, The Gentle and Old Queen of Narnia sat in her Literature class staring through the window into the cloudless sky, as her professor lectured on something possible important from Shakespeare. The lesson didn't enter her thoughts at all, just as many didn't for the past month that had gone by since her return to London. Only he was present and all she could think about.

"_**I wish we had more time together."**_

Feeling a swell of sadness climb up, Susan stayed within her thoughts.

_I wish we did have more time together. I wish I could see him again, but I can't go back. Even if I could, too much time has probably passed in Narnia…he probably has moved even if he still is alive at this point._

Susan sighed, trying to push her thoughts away and concentrate on the now, the logical and more reasonable parts of her life. She was the second eldest, the one who maintained control during the evacuation. If she couldn't control this, this, whatever it was, then she didn't know what she was going to do. Pushing her mind back to the present she tried to concentrate on what her professor was saying now. Looking around, she saw her fellow classmates sitting in the organized rows of desks, all wearing the same school uniform. Despite being a Queen, in London she was a just a simple girl going to school.

"Okay students, on our next lesson tomorrow, I want you to be prepared to discuss on the likelihood of Edward DeVeire being the actually author rather than William Shakespeare," said the professor. "Class dismissed."

Sighing at herself for missing what could have been an important topic, Susan remained in her seat for a time and then slowly got out of the desk. At the end of another school day, Susan placed her books in her bag and slung it onto her shoulder, heading out through the door and into the crowded hallway. It was almost like the classroom, organized and everything and everyone looked the same. Nothing stood out as it did in Narnia. In Narnia, there was color everywhere and everything in it was different. No talking animals or plants could be found anywhere either.

Walking towards the entryway, Susan spotted her younger sister, Lucy, waiting for her. She then headed towards Lucy catching snippets of conversation on the way. Conversations that used to seem so fascinating, now silly to Susan, who faced battles these … girls have never seen.

"Mr. Hennison's class is always so boring."

"Ugh, I know and the workload he gives us everyday Hailey, is enough to want to bang my head against my desk."

"Alice, when are you going to ask John out? He might be taken."

"I'll get around to it when I do."

"So how did you do in archery today, Elizabeth?"

"Ah, I could have done better, but I haven't got quite the handle on it yet"

Susan stopped, blindsided by a memory from the simple mention of archery.

_Susan went to each warrior, showing the correct hand position for the crossbow. Being the only expert archer available to teach before Miraz's army descended upon them, she was to instruct and lead fellow archers as best and fast as she could. Luckily it was a nice, sunny day that was perfect for their training._

"_Anyone with the bow, __hold the bow in the left hand with the arrow rest up, and the bowstring against the inside of the left right angles to the bowstring." Susan went to a dwarf and showed an example of what she wanted. "Draw the arrow toward the bowstring until the string sits firmly."_

"_Those with the crossbow place your left hand directly below the crossbow with your right hand holding the tail. Make sure you're fingers are on the trigger and for both the bow and crossbow that you're firmly grasping or you might not have an accurate shot," Susan said, trying to convey the importance on getting it right the first time during battle. "When I give the signals, load or set the arrow into position, aim and fire."_

"_Excuse me your highness, but I'm not sure I have the proper technique."_

_Susan turned at the deep, accented voice and saw brown eyes looking back at her own blues ones and with a knowing smile on her face, Susan started to head towards the end of the line. A prince if she ever saw or read of one, Prince Caspian X was a handsome man, with almost shoulder-length, dark brown hair. He was smirking slightly as he held the crossbow in his hands oddly, as if to show he had no idea what he was doing. His eyes made their way to the lavender dress she was wearing, but as she neared, they looked right back into her eyes again. A fluttering feeling went through her body._

"_Shouldn't the Prince of Telmar know how to handle a crossbow? Or were you thinking of Narnian folktales when you were taught this?" Susan asked with a small, teasing smile._

_Caspian smirked right back. "Of course I was taught how to handle a crossbow, but since you're a Queen of Old, I thought that you could help me improve my skills that may end up saving my life one day."_

"_Well, it's never too late to learn something new. Your left hand needs to go here and you need to move you right hand a little farther up on the tail… there. The crossbow should be little more at eye level too." As she moved his hands, Susan failed to notice Caspian's gaze slide to her face._

"_Now aim and fire."_

_Caspian shifted his eyes and concentrated on the center of the target. He pressed the trigger, and hit dead center with the arrow with accurate precision. He lowered the_

"_Now that wasn't so hard. With constant practice, I think you can be a fine bowman yet your highness."_

_Caspian feigned a frustrated look. "Never as good as you, and please address me as Caspian, if I may call you Susan?"_

_Susan smiled. "If you insist."_

"_I do." Caspian shifted, hesitating as he thought of his next words. "Susan, I wanted to apologize for what happened back with the White Witch. I don't know what you think of me now but I assure-"_

"_I don't blame you or think any less of you, Caspian, if that's what you mean," interrupted Susan putting her hand gently on his arm. "The same thing happened to Edmund the last time my family was here, but we did not lose him or you to her, and I understand it was with the intention of helping out the Narnian army."_

"_Thank you Susan, I'm happy that you said that," replied Caspian, "Now I wonder if you can show me your skill with a bow and arrow," gesturing toward her bow on the ground._

_Nodding, Susan picked up her bow and fitted an arrow through. It was her favorite bow, handcrafted wood, with sharp ends made out of bones for close rage attacks. Eyeing the center target she took careful aim and released. The arrow sliced through the air and-_

"Susan? Hey Susan what's wrong?"

Susan snapped out of the memory, seeing hundreds of female students passing her by and not Narnian warriors or…or Caspian standing right next to her. When she looked down at what she was wearing, it was not the lavender dress but the grey skirt, white blouse with a red jacket, and a red and gold tie matching the school's colors.

"Susan, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" asked Lucy concerned.

Sad that she was back in England, Susan put on a smile and looked into Lucy's eyes. She didn't want to trouble Lucy with a problem that could never be truly fixed.

"Sorry Lucy, I thought I forgot something in one of my classes but I have it," Susan said with her fake smile still in place.

"Are you sure Susan?" questioned Lucy, suspicion all over her face.

"Yes, now come on or we'll be late meeting Peter and Edmund at the subway station." Without another word, Susan grabbed Lucy's hand and started to make way to the station.

Lucy knew something had to be going on with Susan. It had been months since their return from Narnia and Susan hadn't been normal and as enthusiastic defining anything at all as she normally did. Though of course who ever really came back they way they used to be before stepping foot in Narnia. Something else was off ever since…maybe that's what was bothering Susan. Lucy would never know until she asked and Lucy had to help her sister some how.

"Is it him Susan? Is this about Caspian?"

Susan stopped all together at the edge of the street and dropped Lucy's hand. She looked down at her sister and wondered what to tell her.

"Why would it be about him Lu?" Susan feigned another smile.

"Oh come off it, I'm not stupid you know. And I did see you kiss him for what felt like forever," said Lucy while rolling her eyes.

Susan's cheeks colored slightly but she smiled apologetically, "I know Lucy, it's just…it's just I don't know what I'm feeling about all this. And that I know I will never know because Aslan said that I will never go back. Ever."

"Everybody makes mistakes, maybe Aslan even, and maybe you'll see Prince Caspian again."

"Look I appreciate what you're trying to do, but when has Aslan ever been wrong," said a frustrated Susan. "I can't keep getting my hopes up, it hurts too much. So please just drop it, Lucy."

Turning away as if trying to turn away from her problems. Susan walked into the street failing to pay attention to her surroundings.

"Susan, watch out!"

And then came the darkness.


	2. In Another

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fresh ideas that Lewis did not come up with… and besides, if I did own it, Susan would have definitely stayed with Caspian in the movie and book.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. There was my graduation, all of my friends open houses to attend and going to work too. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

_The sky is almost the same blue, but they're darker._

"How could have this happened?"

_I can't keep thinking about it…I need to concentrate on the problem we have right now…_

"Why would it be the giants? It's those rebels that have been giving us trouble!"

_. . . there are no words to describe them._

"Some form of action must be taken immediately! We need to wage war!"

Caspian the Tenth, King of Telmar and Narina started to massage his temples. He was getting a headache from all of this bickering and arguing going on between the Telemarine council members. It had been like this for a few days, ever since the attack on Hernaldo's group of solders. They were attacked near the northern border of Narnia. Suspicion was on the Giants; one of Caspian informants told him of activity within the Wild Lands of the North that might spell trouble later on. On top of that, Caspian also had to deal with rebel groups who didn't like the union between Telmar and Narnia. Several wagons that were filled with weapons, food, and clothing were attacked and pillaged. Though the rebels were not considered a major threat, they attacked Telemarines and Narnians and sometimes left them for dead.

As Caspian gazed around the sunlit hall, he saw eight men occupying the seats that ran horizontally in the hall. There were at least ten more seats vacant, men either murdered at the command of his uncle or living on different lands, all whom were faithful to Caspian's father even after his death. It was going to be hard to find a right course of action, simply because most of the councilors were loyal to Miraz and one year with Caspian as a ruler still hadn't smoothed anything over.

"Council members please I understand your concerns but shouting them out will not make it better," pacified Caspian, getting up from the seat at the end of the room, which seated the head of the council and King of Telmar. Compared to all the rest of the lords who wore finely made robes, he felt a bit underdressed wearing a simple white blouse with a blue vest a simple pair of black pants. He walked towards the center of the room and addressed them all "Yes something must be done, but until we gain more information there is little we can do."

"Are you suggesting that we sit back and just wait for this to come to our people?" cried Arihaz a senior councilor.

"No, but we can't wage war. Fighting isn't always the answer. Let's strengthen the patrols and keep weathered eyes open. As I said we can't do more until more information can be gathered on exactly what we may be dealing with," said Caspian firmly and with a determined gleam.

"It's those Narnians that are softening your head boy!" snarled Ateri, a very faithful lord to Miraz who never recognized Caspian as his king. He always tried to find fault in anything Caspian said or did, stirring up trouble in the council. "Maybe it was them that attacked us and you willed it! They are a barbaric and-"

"I would never jeopardize my people and if you took the chance to meet with the Narnian ambassadors maybe you wouldn't thinks so little of them!" cried Caspian feeling frustrated once again.

This produced more arguments within the chamber and did not help Caspian's throbbing headache at all. Just as he was about to calm the men down again, another voice joined from the doorway quieting even Ateri's voice.

"He hasn't had you men thrown out or killed for speaking against him as Miraz would have done now has he?" Doctor Cornelius walked slowly into the chamber with his dark purple robe swishing behind him, speaking with wisdom and a bit of the humor he was known for. "You all owe your allegiances to him because of birth and Aslan deemed him worthy of not only ruling Telmar but Narnia as well. Caspian is right to wait for more information for we do not know what the greater evil is. We may go to war with one enemy and be left vulnerable to the stronger one."

Though his words made sense to the men, it did little to appease their minds. Each lord glanced at another and nodded their heads. It seemed they would have to approve this course… for now. Ateri still was not satisfied at this proposal. There appeared a dangerous glint in his eyes making Caspian cautious of him.

"Thank you my lords. If we can start as soon as men can be sent then please see it done. I shall take my leave." Caspian exited out of the room, holding the door for Cornelius, and then closed it. He stared walking up the hall with the Doctor at his side.

Cornelius was not just a doctor, but also a professor and a tutor to Caspian. If any had entered his room, they would believe themselves to be lost in a small library. Though his room was connected to his "small library" he spent less time in it than with his books. Cornelius loved to read and to learn, so over the years he collected many books and taught what he knew to Caspian even the once forbidden history and tales of Narnia.

"Thank you professor, it might have turned for the worst in there if it hadn't been for you," said Caspian as he and Cornelius ascended the stairs.

"Give it time Caspian, it will be hard to show them you're even more capable than Miraz, but I believe that you will help us overcome whatever battles may be ahead." At the top of the stairs they turned left and headed for Caspian's room. "You've fought other battles before and come out on victorious."

They stopped at the door. "I'm afraid of failing not only Telmar, but Narnia as well. They trust me to be able to help them get their old lives back and to keep the peace between the Telemarines and them." Worry was written all over Caspian.

Cornelius placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. "Aslan did not simply choose you as king from defeating Miraz. He knew that you are worthy to be king. Have no fear. Rest, for we do not know what will happen tomorrow. Good night Caspian, my liege." Cornelius smiled and left Caspian.

As Cornelius disappeared, Caspian opened and closed the door to his bedroom. He sighed and slowly turned to face his room. He headed over to the window and next to the window was his mirrored dresser and up on his dresser slept Orla, his pet falcon. She was a beautiful bird and very loyal, sadly more so than the lords he just met with.

Gazing out the window, he saw people shifting in the streets getting ready to end another day. A city was nestled into the stone castle. It was a beautiful site, not what Cair Paravel use to be but it was home. He hoped to rebuild Cair Paravel to its former glory and eventually live in it, but it would never be completed if the rebels continued to attack and steal from their supplies. Now Caspian might have to worry about giants from the north from what his informants have told him. The giants were only loyal to the White Witch and without her they are only loyal to themselves. If they did decide to call battle, then it would become a problem.

As twilight became night, it was too dark to see anything. Caspian turned away from the view and saw at the far end his canopy bed where he would have been dead by multiple crossbow arrows but luckily Doctor Cornelius had warned him in time. He owed his life to that man, not only for saving his life but for believing in Caspian too.

With that thought in mind he spied an ivory horn with intricate carvings weaved through out. It laid on his stand, next to his bed where every night as he went to bed and every morning when he woke up, plagued his mind. When Susan left that day, it felt as if part of Caspian disappeared through the two trees. For days Caspian wandered through the halls and the courtyard, seeing something that wasn't there. All the recent attacks kept Caspian grounded but asking him to completely forget Susan was like asking him never to breathe again. It was impossible, but he would have to deal with it somehow. She was never coming back as Aslan foretold. Besides as she said, it would have never worked out between them, with her being 1300 years older than him and coming form an entirely different world.

Running a hand through is black locks Caspian sighed at that disheartened thought and slowly undressed and dressed for the night. Tomorrow might bring better news for his kingdoms. As his eyes drifted asleep, a blue-eyed and brown haired beauty flitted through his subconscious and into his dreams.


End file.
